Generally, a lighting fixture comprises at least one movable element; a lighting unit for generating a light beam; at least one rotary actuator for moving the at least one movable element; and at least one rotary actuator driving circuit for driving the electric motor. The movable element can be defined by a head of the lighting fixture, which houses the lighting unit and which is moved by two rotary actuators, one for the pan movement and another for the tilt movement; or it can be defined by another element housed within the head and movable with respect to the head thanks to a rotary actuator, e.g. the movable element can be a zoom lens housed in the head of the projector and movable along a zoom axis with respect to the lighting unit under the action of a rotary actuator.
Moreover, the lighting fixture includes driving units of the rotary actuator and a control unit of the rotary actuator coupled to the driving units to control the movements of the rotary actuator and of the associated movable element. The lighting fixture further comprises a detector configured to detect the position of the movable element and coupled to the control unit to control the movements of the movable element.
A lighting fixture of this type is shown in the document WO 2013/139338.
Unfortunately, the lighting fixture shown in the above document is expensive and complex. Moreover, a further disadvantage is that the prior art lighting fixture requires a reset procedure of the movable element position at each switching on, and accordingly requires the use of mechanical locking devices to ensure that the movable element is not hit during the reset procedure.